Remembrances
by Spirit of Cosmos
Summary: As Tenchi thinks back on the events of the day, he comes to a conclusion that he does have someone waiting for him...


I see Tenchi… you already have someone waiting for you… Sakuya's word rang in Tenchi's head as he mulled over the recent turn of events __

I see Tenchi… you already have someone waiting for you… Sakuya's word rang in Tenchi's head as he mulled over the recent turn of events. Ryoko had shown up for the date she had "arranged," and, while at first, Ryoko was pulling his arm off in her eagerness to go everywhere, annoying Tenchi to no end… He had found himself having… fun… The pictures of them together, the amber-eyed space temptress hanging over his arm, making silly faces, while he, on the other hand, looked rather scared and nervous. _But who wouldn't be nervous... a night out on the town with a infamous space pirate.._. Tenchi smiled fondly as he remembered how Ryoko had begged him to go into the photo booth. He had been reluctant, but she coerced him into stuffing into the narrow closet of a booth, and taking the pictures. He had been dead set against it… But she said something that gave him a feeling… That yes, pictures would be a good idea…  


*******FLASHBACK*******

"Please Tenchi? Just a few pictures?" Ryoko simpered.

"I really don't want to. I just don't have the energy for it." Tenchi protested.

"But Tenchi…" Ryoko trailed off. Tenchi opened his mouth to refuse once again, but Ryoko interrupted. "I want to remember this night, Tenchi…" Tenchi drew in a breath to respond, but Ryoko shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Even if it doesn't mean that much to you... even if you don't care for me the way I do you…" Something in Ryoko's words struck a chord in him, and a flash of hurt went through him at her words. Surprised at himself, he stood stock still, gazing at Ryoko. _Her words… hurt me?_ He thought wonderingly. 

Taking his silence for the go ahead, Ryoko grinned and quickly pulled him into the phone booth with her. "I knew you'd come around, Tenchi!" she exclaimed triumphantly, feeding the booth a few hundred yen. "Alright, get ready to pose!" she told Tenchi. He managed a half smile, unable to concentrate on a suitable expression, being distracted as he was in such close quarters with Ryoko. She draped herself all over him, making various silly faces and once, a little victory sign. He sighed inwardly as he thought of Ryoko's and Aeyka's frequents fights. _Their rivalry never ends… _Usually he would have said something to her, but her face simply glowed, and as she pushed herself against his back, smiling over his shoulder at the camera, all thoughts of scolding were ripped out of his mind. Ryoko wasn't doing anything in particular to him… Wasn't running a hand up his leg, wasn't whispering about the plans she'd made for them to escape to some secluded alcove…. She was simply hugging him, smiling at the camera, waiting for the flash. You had ten seconds in between flashes to get positioned for the next picture, and while there was only about two seconds to go, they seemed to pass like eternity. He could feel, very acutely, her body molding to his… He risked a glance up at Ryoko, and was promptly ensnared by her profile. Her perfect chin… little nose… beautiful amber eyes… her hair pulled back into a high pony tail, her wild locks tamed for the night. And then the flash of the camera came, dazzling his senses. Ryoko… was beautiful. Tenchi realized this for what seemed like the first time… Turning her face towards him, Ryoko broke the spell.   
"Tenchi?" she asked worriedly. He shook his head, snapping out of his trance. "There's no more pictures to take. Were you ok there?" she trailed off, staring at him inquisitively. A mechanical hum emitted from the machine, distracting her, and out of a little slot popped their photos. "Oooh, look Tenchi, its us!" She squealed excitedly. "Isn't this great? We are such a cute couple, so happy and perfect together!"

Tenchi made what he hoped was a noncommital sound in his throat as she showed him the pictures. She had slung an arm companionably around him, and was chattering on and on as she pulled him out of the booth. 

'Come on, Tenchi! We have a lot more things to do and see! Let's not waste the night here!" She tucked the photos in her pocket, not realizing that Tenchi had only gotten a glance at them. 

"Hey, you're going to pull my arm off if you keep doing that!" Tenchi protested as Ryoko literally flew down the street. 

"Oh, sorry Tenchi. I didn't mean to..." Ryoko trailed off, concerned. "Are you ok?"

Tenchi rubbed his now sore arm. Glancing up at Ryoko, he was about to scold her when he noticed her worried expression. _Wow... I guess she does care. _They had stopped on a bridge, and now stood close to the edge, opposite from one another. Tension filled the air as moments passed and neither one spoke a word. Ryoko stood, illuminated by the street lamp that was directly over her. It cast a flattering light on her features, and Tenchi realized she was wearing makeup. _Makeup? Wow… she looks great! _He thought. 

Ryoko realized Tenchi was staring at her, and she flipped out, sure that her hair was messed up, or her makeup was smudged. "What's wrong Tenchi? Is there something on me?" She asked frantically. 

"No…" smiling gently, Tenchi held out his hand to Ryoko.

_He… wants to hold my hand… _Ryoko thought in a daze. He was offering it! She had not clamped down on it in a possessive death grip… nor stolen in from another girl's grasp. He was offering it!

Smiling shyly, she put her hand in his, and they both quietly walked down the bridge. 

***END FLASHBACK***

And now, he realized, Sakuya was right. He did have someone waiting for him. 


End file.
